Charlie, Chief of Police
by TheSpaceBetweenUs
Summary: Leah Clearwater likes Charlie Swan, thinks he is a good choice as a boyfriend for her mother. So what happens when a heatwave hits Forks and La Push, and more than the temperature heats up? Rated M for sex and language from the start Leah/Charlie story
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I drove away from La Push. For the first time in my life - and quite possibly ever - La Push and Forks were in the middle of a heatwave. It was was too hot to be in our wolf form so Sam and Jake had told us that until it cooled down then we were to avoid shifting for as much as possible, even in human form the heat was unbearable. I had resorted to wearing only a sports bra and a pair of short shorts in an effort to keeping cool but it only helped marginally. Right now I had a T-shirt on too as my mom had ordered me to pick something up she had left at Charlie Swans. It wasn't something important that she needed and by the time I would get back home she would have already left for work so I didnt understand why she wanted me to get it at midday when the heat was at its worse. I had to admit though the air rushing into the car from the open windows was quite nice.

It also gave me time to think which wasn't good. Sam and Emily had just gotten married and I was still alone. Being apart of Jacobs pack was meant to get me away from all of this but after the showdown to protect Nessie, both packs and the Cullens made a new truce and now all worked together and called each other friends, so getting away from them was easier said than done. Maybe I should head to Seattle for a weekend and sleep with a stranger - hopefully that'll put me in a better mood. I had gone far too long without having any sex - I needed to have some.

I came to a stop outside Charlie Swans house and shut the engine off. I liked Charlie, he was a friendly enough guy and my mother was smiling again and I was glad about that. The heat in the car was creeping up so with a huff I got out the car, jogged up the few steps and lightly tapped on the door. I heard Charlies footsteps approach the door and the door opened. I had to hold back a laugh as I took in what Charlie was wearing - which was not his usual clothing. Wearing a white tank top and karki shorts, Charlie looked hot and uncomfortable.

"Sue called to say you were coming round. Come in, I'm afraid the AC has broken down but there is a small breeze from the backyard." He moved aside and motioned for me to enter. "Do you want a cold beer?"

"I'm driving, shouldn't you be offering me something else being the chief of police?" I asked as I walked into the living room. His house was like an oven, even with the smallest breeze that was coming in. Both set of French doors and every window in the living room and the ajoining dining room were wide open but it made little difference.

"One beer won't hurt."

"Okay then, I'd love one." I pulled at my top trying to get some cool air. I was sweating badly and was trying in vain to get some sort of relief.

"Here." Charlie handed me a can of beer before sitting on the back of the sofa. "How are you?"

"Hot." I gave a shrug and Charlie laughed. "Nah, I'm okay just wish this heatwave would go away."

"Me too, I preferred this place when it rained." He sweeped his eyes over me and a small smile spread across his face. "Less temptation."

I shifted under his gaze, a small tightening in my lower body sent a shiver of delight right through me. For the first time since my heart was broken I was feeling turned on - and it was Charlie Swan who was making me feel this way.

I turned around and looked out at his backyard, trying to calm my bodies reaction to Charlies one look. I opened the can and swiftly drank its contents not really tasting it. I could fee his eyes on me and my heart began to race. I mentally cursed myself, this was the man my mother was dating, under no circumstances should I ever be feeling like this

"Uh..where is this box that my mother left here?" I asked as I set the now empty can on the table closest to me.

"Oh, by the front door." He gave a wave with his hand and put his can down before standing up and waving his hand in the direction of the door. I began walking in front of him towards the door with the hope of leaving the house and taking a cold shower when I got home. Before I had chance to realise what was happening, Charlie had pushed me into the wall while press his body against mine.

"Charlie?" I asked "what are you doing?"

"you look so tempting." He breathed in my ear as he grabbed my hips and grounded his hard erect penis into my backside. "How long has it been since you had sex?"

I couldn't speak, my heart was pounding, I could feel myself growing wet and it took all my self control not to moan out loud. Charlie moved his hand around and slipped it into my shorts and panties. As soon as his hand came in contact with my clit he began to rub it furiously which caused my head to fall back and a loud moan to escape my mouth. If felt so good. He stopped rubbing my clit and removed his hand from my shorts. I gave a whimper at the loss of contact and Charlie laughed, without a word he gabbed the hem of my shorts and pulled them down to my ankles, my panties as well.

"Sex in bed is impossible with this heat." Charlie said, as he pushed a finger into my pussy "and Sue doesn't have sex if it's not 'normal' bed sex. How about you Leah? You like to have sex pressed up against the living room wall?"

"Charlie" I moaned as he pushed another finger into me. This was so wrong - yet I was so turned on.

"Tell me to stop." He said, adding a third finger "if you don't tell me to stop now then you can't back out later."

I moaned as he moved his fingers, I rested my head on the wall as my breathing became laboured. This shouldn't continue, I knew I should tell him to stop but every time I opened my mouth nothing came out. All I could concentrate on were his fingers and how long it had been since I felt like this. I could feel my orgasm coming, and I let out a cry, I was so close.

"Leah" Charlie moaned as he pulled his fingers out causing me to whimper. I heard the zipper of his pants and his hands were at my hips pulling them further towards him. Something hard was pressing up against my pussy and I froze. All thoughts suddenly cleared as I came to my senses.

"Charlie, stop. We can't...mom." I tried to reason with him but I felt him line himself up with my pussy hole.

"Too late." He said as he rammed himself into me and I screamed as I came. My body shock and I gave a sob. He was so big I could feel him rip me open. Had it really been that long, or was Charlie really that much bigger than Sam?

Charlie waited for me to come down from my high before he spoke to me.

"I told you Leah, you waited too long to say no. I'm not stopping." With that he pulled out and slammed back in. "So tight, so wet. Good girl."

"Please!" I shouted as he roughly pulled out and back in. "It's hurting!"

"Take it!" He ordered as he continued his brutal pace, completely ignoring my screams. Instead he slip his hand around my body and began to rub my clit.

I tried desperately to grab hold of something, anything as my legs slowly began to shake. I could feel another orgasm building and I began switching between begging him to stop and demanding him to continue. Charlie grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. With this came a change in the angle his cock was entering me and now he was hitting my G-spot which was my undoing. I screamed as I came my pussy clenching his cock, I heard him curse as he stilled and I felt him shoot his load in me. We both fell forward and Charlie pressed up against me. As we caught our breaths, he pulled out and I heard his zipper, with a slap on my backside he stepped away and I collapsed on the floor.

"Would you like another beer? I certainly need one after that!"


	2. Chapter 2

It's funny how things can change yet still stay the same. Or maybe it was just me that had changed and no one else. It had been two weeks since Charlie and I had sex, or maybe fucked would be a better word, and he went around acting like nothing had happened. Me on the other hand was struggling, I kept dreaming about it, kept imagining him slamming his cock in and out of me and me screaming against his living room wall begging him to stop and continue at the same time. Every night I woke up hot, wet, and frustrated and I'd have to finger myself to cum because he wasn't there.

All I could think about was having Charlie Swan fuck me again.

I was suprised that nobody had guessed what had happened. When I got home from Charlie's, Seth had been home and I was positive he would smell it on me, the sex and Charlie's scent mixed together. By some miracle, or maybe he just didn't want to ask about it, Seth didn't comment and I was able to get to the bathroom and have a shower straight away. The thrill of getting away with it was exhilarating and the thought of having sex with Charlie under this roof with people sleeping in the next room turned me on considerably.

What had Charlie done to me?

The next time I saw Charlie, was the following day when he came around for his dinner. I knew he was coming around so I dressed up for him, an extremely short skirt and a crop top. When he arrived, mom was still cooking food and Seth hadn't returned home so it was just him and I sat alone in the living room. I took the chair that was across the room from him and spread my legs as I sat down, making sure he saw my bare pussy as I did. I didn't wear panties on purpose and I took extra effort into shaving every hair off so I was nice and smooth.

Charlie watched me, stared at my pussy, turned me on so much that I began rubbing my clit but he didn't move. He didn't make a sound and when I walked upstairs to my room, I hoped he would follow but he didn't and the realisation that he wasn't going to fuck me again sank in and saddened me. Charlie stayed over that night and I cried myself to sleep as I heared him and mom having sex.

That had been two weeks ago and still I couldn't get him off my mind, I needed his cock. Charlie had been staying over more often and I tried my best to keep myself away from him but my dreams were a different matter. Tonight was no different, Chatlie was over and I was lying awake in my bed thinking about him. It was another stuffy night so I was lying naked on my bed with the window open, the cover thrown on the floor in a bid to keep me as cool as possible. The house was quite, Seth was crashing at Embrys house so his low snoring didn't break the silence.

I moved my hand down my body, my skin prickled as I reached my goal. As I slowly began rubbing cricles around my clit, I gave a low moan. My hand came to my right breast and I pinched my nipple, arching my back I slipped a finger into my pussy, slowly fingering myself.

My door opened and I froze, Charlie leaned against the door frame, the moonlight illuminated his glorious naked body. I couldn't move, my finger was still in me as I watched him watch me. God, I was wet before he opened the door but now I was soaking. Charlie walked in and closed the door sitting on the end of the bed, he sat away from me deliberately not touching me but his eyes never left me.

"Don't stop." Came his gruff voice as he encouraged me to continue masterbating.

Thrilled that he was even in my room, I closed my eyes as I moved my fingers and rocked my hips up to meet my fingers. I was close, my orgasm coming quick. I sped up curling my fingers as I found my G-spot.

"Charlie!" I cried out as I came. I lay flat on my back crossing my arms over my face as I caught my breath.

I felt him move at the end of the bed and felt him thrust a finger into me. I moaned as I flung my arms down to my side, grabbing the sheets under me. He slowly began to move his finger and he hovered over me, a smirk formed over his lips as he stared into my eyes while he added another finger. My hips rose to meet his fingers and a low moan passed through my lips. I needed him.

"Charlie, please. I need your cock." I begged and he chuckled. He pulled his fingers out of my pussy and brought them to my mouth.

"Suck them." He ordered as he settled himself between my legs and I happily took them into my mouth, sucking my juices off his fingers while he rubbed his cock over my clit. I gasped and Charlie clamped his hand over my mouth. "Don't want Sue waking up do we?"

With that he plunged his cock into me and I screamed, glad that it was muffled by his hand. He didn't wait for me to get acquainted with his size as he set up a fast brutal pace, I didn't hold back my vocal appreciation of how good I felt as I thrusted my hips up to meet him. His balls slapping against me, my muffled screaming and Charlies occasional grunts were the only sounds filling the room. Charlie rested his forehead against mine as he brought his hand between us and began rubbing my clit.

"Come for me Leah, my good little girl." Charlie whispered "I know you want to."

I tried to reply but it came out as a muffled noise as my back arched and I came. I closed my eyes breathing hard as I felt Charlie speed up.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he slammed into me one final time and stilled, coming in me. He took his hand from my mouth as he pulled out and got up and walked to the door.

"Next time we'll be alone and then you can scream as loud as you want." Charlie said as he opened the door.

"Wait!" I said before he walked out. "Where are you going."

"Back to bed with Sue." He said before leaving.

My happy bubble was popped as he shut the door and I curled up in a ball. A sick repulsive feeling came over me at the thought of Charlie cuddling up to my mother with my cum all over his cock and all I wanted was for him to stay here with me.

What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up sore the next morning, I groaned as I sat up. I'm sure I was walking funny as I gingerly got up off the bed making my way to my bathroom. I switched on the radio and turns it up as I turned the shower on. I took a look at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy from the crying I did when Charlie had left last night. My hips and thighs were covered in bruises, and I gave a small smile. Charlie sure liked rough sex and I was beginning to like it too. My bedroom door opened and I sighed.

"Mom! I'm about to have a shower!" I shouted, knowing she would go crazy if she saw these bruises.

"It's a good thing I need to take a shower too." Charlies voice came as he rounded the corner into the bathroom completely naked. I stared wide eyed at him as my back hit the door to my shower.

"Charlie, what are you doing? Mom..."

"Has gone to work, Seth isn't here. It's just me and you and I realised you haven't sucked me off yet." He shut my bathroom door and pressed himself against me, his cock poking my thigh and I groaned. In one fluid motion he wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he opened the shower door and stepped in. My back hit a walk and I hissed, Charlie looked up and down my body and gave a small smile.

"I need to be more careful with you, don't I?" He mused as he kneaded my butt. "I don't want you to break on me."

"Charlie..."

"You like that don't you?" He asked "The idea of me breaking you."

He dropped my legs and pushed my shoulders down so I knelt before him. He took his cock in his hand and slowly began to pump it before grabbing a fist full of my hair and guiding his cock to my lips. Gingerly I took him in my mouth and began to suck his tip and he groaned.

"More!" He demanded and using the hand that held my hair he pushed my head forward.

Having never given a blowjob in my life, I didn't know what to do so I let Charlie take the lead. He waisted no time in pumping his cock in and out of my mouth as fast as he could, moaning and groaning as he did. He yanked at my hair and my head fell back and gave Charlie a better angle to shove his cock further in causing me to gag. I pushed at him with my hands in his thighs but he slapped my face.

"Your going to take it." He said as tears formed in my eyes mixing with the water pouring out of the shower head above us. With one final pump he cried out as he came in my mouth. "Swallow my cum baby."

I swallowed his cum and pulled a face at the taste of it causing him to laugh as he pulled me up and turned me around. My hands and chest lay flat of the cold tile wall and I shuddered. All to soon his fingers were playing with my clit and I pushed my hips out wanting more.

"The first time I had you was like this." Charlie said as he entered me slowly and I moaned. "You screamed so loud."

"God, Charlie!" I cried as he slowly pulled out only for him to ram back in.

His hands held my waist as he speed up and I screamed using my hands to push myself off the wall. It hurt, my body too sore for the speed he fucked me and I began to sob.

"Not so hard, it's hurting!" I yelled but he didn't pay attention.

"So tight Leah! I'm cumming!" He slammed into me and my arms gave way and I hit the wall as Charlie grunted behind me. Once he pulled out I didn't have the strength to move and Charlie took it upon himself to wash me. He didn't try anything, he simply washed my hair and body and when his hand came in contact with my pussy and I yelled out he made his movements gentler. Once he was finished, he turned the shower off and led me out, wrapping a towel around me as he guided me to the bedroom.

"You didn't come did you Leah?" He asked as he guided me to the bed and I froze. I couldn't take anymore.

He pushed me down on the bed and flipped me onto my stomach before grabbing my legs and pulling them off the bed, my knees hitting the floor. The towel I was wearing had ridden up, giving him complete access to me.

"I'm too sore Charlie, please no more." I begged but he didn't listen.

His hand was on my clit rubbing hard as he squatted down behind me. I felt him enter and I cried, my muscles clenched around him and he groaned before setting off hard. His balls slapped against my clit as his fingers rubbed it hard. My sensitive nub burned from all the friction. Tears rolled down my face as my body burned, what I craved last night had become unbearable this morning and I needed time to heal. Charlie groaned and continued to fuck me, promising to make me cum one final time before he'd let me have a break but my body wouldn't give in. My orgasm just didn't seem to come and pins and needles set into my feet. I was clawing at the sheet trying to ease the pain when Charlie collapsed on top of me breathing heavy. He gave a sigh as he pulled out of me and I whimpered at the pain.

"Sleep, Leah. I'll text you soon." He picked me up and placed me on the bed, throwing the covers over me before walking oiut the door. I was still crying when I heard the front door slam and his car engine start.

"Leah, Leah." I was shaken awake and I looked around. My mother was sat on the edge of the bed with a worried look on her face.

"Mom? What are you doing home so early?" I tried to sit up and groaned. My body was extremely stiff. I looked at the window and noticed it was dark out. "What time is it?"

"Around 8pm. You slept all day. Charlie called and said you weren't feeling well and he said he sent you back to bed. He said he thought it was heat stroke, how are you feeling?"

"Sore." I said and I swallowed, I suddenly felt very sick. Did she know about us? Did she suspect anything?

"here, I brought you some painkillers and a glass of water. Dinner is in an hour, if your feeling up to it I'll have Seth come and tell you when it is done." She handed me a glass and two painkillers before she stood up and walked out of the room.

Once I took the painkillers and settled down waiting for them to start working. I must have fallen back asleep, because I was woken by someone stroking my face. I opened my eyes to see Charlie looming over me. I gave him a smile as I sat up.

"Hey." Charlie said, "how are you?"

"Still sore, but I'll be fine." I stretched and gave a groan "why did you tell my mom I had heat stroke?"

"She would have wondered what had happened to make you stay in bed all day. It was easier to say a lie over the phone than have you think of one on the spot." He placed a kiss to my forehead and stood up. "Dinner is nearly ready, you feeling okay to come down?"

"I'll be fine." I stood up, not bothering about being naked. Charlie watched me get dressed as we walked out of my room he pulled me against the wall and gave me a searing kiss. I gave a moan as I wrapped my arms around his neck responding as egarly to him as he did to me. A noise from down stairs drew our attention and we pulled apart, and we both smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

My phone buzzed and I picked it up. Charlie had texted me.

_I'm needing company, come over._

I snorted at the text. It had been a month since our 'affair' started - as Charlie put it, claiming that the first time we fucked didn't actually count. I didn't argue, as long as I got to fuck _him_ I didn't really care. The past month had been difficult, the both of us trying to find ways of meeting up without being caught. Nothing seemed to go smoothly, Charlie was spending more time at our house trying to sneak in as much time with me as possible but with both my mother and brother around it was near impossible to sneak away. There was always Charlie's place and that was a definate bonus but I was running out of excuses as to why I was going into Forks. Charlie bought a second phone which he used to text me off, he was under _Big D _as a way of keeping it hidden. Most of our hook ups had been quick fumbles that left us both unsatisfied and I had to keep my screaming under wraps.

Even after this past month, Charlie was still so big.

I sent a quick reply back to Charlie as I grabbed my car keys and made my way out, saying a quick goodbye to Seth as I past. It took me 10 minutes to make the journey to Charlie's street. Like I always did, I drove down the road to the large communal parking area and parked my car in the very back, hiding it as much as I could. I walked the short distance to his house and as I walked into the house I could feel myself getting wet.

"Charlie?" I called out, the house was in complete darkness.

"Up here." He shouted and I made my way upstairs and to his room. Lying naked on the bed was Charlie and I moaned. Not wasting anytime I climbed in the bed and hovered over his cock.

Charlie ran his hands up my legs and pushed my dress up over my hips, I wasn't wearing and panties and so he drove his fingers into my pussy. I moaned and grounded my hips down taking his fingers deeper, my head falling back. Before we could go any further his phone ran and without hesitation he answered it!

"hello...yes...yes...where?...oh...give me one minute." He said into the receiver and he pulled his fingers out of me and threw me off him. He flipped his phone and got up off the bed. "Shit."

"What?"

"Sue is outside. You have to hide under the bed."

I wasted no time in grabbing my keys and hiding under the bed, praying that my mother wouldn't see me. Charlie stood by the door for a second before he slipped on a pair of boxers and walking out the room. The door opened and I heard my mother and Charlie talking. There was move my on the stairs and Charlie's door opened and in they both walked. My heart began racing as I realised what was happening. My mother and Charlie were going to have sex and I was under the bed. The bed dipped and I could hear the both kissing. Clothes were being dropped on the floor and then my mother moaned. The bed squeaked and began to move, a slow rhythmic movement.

"Oh Charlie, just like that." My mother cried "make love to me just like that."

"Sue!" Charlie called in answer "God, I love you."

My mother moaned in reply and the rhythmic movement continued. Tears began to fall at Charlie's words and I knew he meant them. The bed stopped moving and I heard Charlie's familiar grunt he does when he comes and the room was filled with silence.

"You ok?" Charlie asked after awhile

"More than ok. You know my body just right. I love you Charlie."

"I love you too Sue, you staying tonight?"

"If its ok with you?"

"Its more than ok." He said

I closed my eyes at his words, knowing that I wouldn't be having sex tonight with him. I lay there staring at underside of the bed, waiting for the pair to fall asleep when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Charlie was kneeling on the floor and was motioning for me to come out. I slid across the floor and Charlie helped me stand, once I was upright I tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. I heard Charlie following but I paid him no mind. I opened the front door and walked down the steps when he grabbed my arms and turned me around to face him.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Home."

"I haven't fucked you yet." And my heart clenched.

"My mother is asleep in your bed. I just heard you two having sex, where on earth are we going to fuck?!"

"Bella's old room, the kitchen, living room. There are plenty of places."

"Not tonight Charlie."

I walked away quickly trying not to make much sound, I unlocked the car and opened the drivers door when a hand wrapped around my mouth and dragged me backwards. The drivers door was shut and the passengers door was opened and I was shoved inside. I turned around to see Charlie climbing in the back with me.

"What are you doing?!" I asked as he shut the door.

He didn't answer me, instead he pulled my legs towards him until my back ways lying down, he produced a pair of handcuffs and snapped it on my left wrist pulling my hand over my head and putting the handcuffs through the door handle before grabbing my right wrist and handcuffing that one too it. I pulled at the restraint but it didn't move. Charlie pulled my legs apart and placed himself between them before pulling my dress up to my armpits leaving me completely bare to him.

"The first time we fucked I told you I wasn't going to stop. That didn't just mean that one occasion. You can't say no to me Leah."

"Watch me!"

"You'll be begging for my cock before I'm finished with you."

With that he rammed two fingers in me. I grunted at the sudden intrution, I was becoming wet. There was no denying I wanted him but I was holding firm and I wasn't going to beg him. His fingers curled in me and I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. He gave a chuckle as he added a third finger and my legs began to shake, I was close, we both knew it. Rubbing my clit with his thumb, Charlie added a fourth finger and I screamed, my back arching off the seat. Tears ran down my face at the situation I was in. I wanted more, but I didn't want it like this. I screamed as I came, my body heaving but Charlie wasn't done. He didn't stop pumping his fingers in and out of me after I came and I could feel another one building quickly. Using his free hand he grabbed my right nipple and pulled it and I came for a second time crying out his name. Charlie continued his attack on my body and I yelled, moaned, whimpered and screamed as he brought my body over the edge countless times. I couldn't take much more of his torture, and thought I swore I'd never beg him, I did.

"Please Charlie! I need you cock!" I whimpered after I came down from my sixth orgasm.

He stopped his actions and pulled his fingers out of me, he leaned over me a victorious smirk on his face. Undoing the handcuffs he pulled back looking me up and down before he opened the door and got out of the car. I sat up watching him in confusion as he walked away and I gave a cry.

He wasn't going to fuck me tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around midnight when I made it back home. After Charlie had walked away I spent a good while lying on the backseat going over what had happened. I was angry at him for leaving me horny, for walking away. I was angry that he loved my mother. I was angry I had let this happen in the first place. With a new resolve I finally lowered my dresses and drove home.

I was going to show Charlie Swan just who he was messing with.

I took a quick shower before sitting at my desk and turning my computer on. An hour later I lend back in the chair with a satisfied smile.

Take that Charlie Swan!

the sun streamed into my room and I blinked. Stretching and sitting up I checked my phone. I had 3 missed calls and 10 text messages off Charlie. I hesitated - do I read them? I knew that there was a possibility that I would go running to him if I did. Shaking my head I put my phone down and got dressed. My phone rang but I ignored it, he could just wait.

Seth was sat watching TV by the time I came down. Though he looked comfy, I could see the sweat running down his face, this heat wave just wouldn't give up. I sat in one of the chairs.

"Hey kid."

"Not a kid Lee"

"Are to me. What are you watching?"

"Don't know. Oh before I forget Charlie called for you."

"Oh?" I tried to keep calm, but my heart began to race. This wasn't good.

"He wants you to call him. He said something about moms birthday." Seth gave a shrug "he said he couldn't get ahold of you."

"I'll go check my phone."

I raced upstairs, mentally cursing Charlie for bringing Seth into our mess. My phone was ringing when I entered the room and I answered it.

"About bloody time." Charlies voice came through the phone. "I've been calling you all morning!"

"Didn't you get the message that I didn't want to talk to you? Why call Seth?"

"You left last night." He said, ignoring my question. "I came back for you and you were gone."

"What?" His changed in conversation had me confused

"I came back to get you - I left to get Bella's room ready for us - when I came back you were gone. I had planned to drill my cock into all night."

I moaned and sat down on the edge of the bed. Just the thought of Charlies cock pounding me was enough to turn me on.

"I've given us a free pass for the next two months. I've told Sue she can't come around because I'm planning something special for her birthday. So it's free for the two of us. I'm home right now, I'm in my living room naked and waiting."

He hung up and I closed my eyes. He had me, I needed him and he was waiting for me. I couldn't dissappoint him. I got up and made my way downstairs saying a quick goodbye to Seth and climbed in my car heading for Charlie's. I pulled up to the curb outside Charlies house, not bothering to hide I was here. I steadied myself before I got out the car and walked to Charlies front door. It felt like the first time all over again, the heat, Charlie and me in his house. I knew I was wet, and it was all for him.

I didn't bother to knock the door, instead I walked straight in and made my way into the living room. Sat on the couch sipping a beer was Charlie. His cock erect and looking utterly edible. He turned his head to look at me.

"Take them off and lie face down."

I obeyd his command and lay down on the wooden floor. My nipples hardened when they touched the cold floor and it sent a thrill through my body. I heard Charlie get up and walk over to me, he straddled my bum letting his erection shit in my crack and I moaned. Shifting himself down, his cock rested agaisnt my opening.

"Beg me Leah, beg for my cock."

"Please Charlie, I need your cock" I whined, I could feel him right there but he didn't move. I whimpered and tried to wiggle closer put I couldn't move. "Charlie!"

He chuckled and pressed down on my lower back before slidding his cock into me slowly. He stilled when he was fully in and I huffed and tried to move but I couldnt. I began cursing Charlie for not doing anything and I begged some more. Finally Charlie moved, at such a slow pace that I thought I'd go insane. Though he moved slow, he always rubbed my G-spot making a totally mess, panting like a dog. I cried as I came and Charlie pulled out. He turned me around a spears my legs wide before slamming into me.

"Yes!" I screamed "Harder!"

Charlie obliged with my demand and sped up causing me to scream. Charlie bent down and took my nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it as my second orgasm hit me.

"Shit, Leah. I'm cumming!" Charlie roared as he slammed into me one final time.

He pulled out as I caught my breath, without saying a word Charlie grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen. He threw me into the table and kicked my legs open before he slammed his cock back into me causing me to scream. Never faltering for a second, Charlie kept up a brutal pace which I was more than willing to accept. I had gotten use to his fucking and I was able to last longer with him before I needed to rest but something this time was off.

He was never touchy with me. My clit was usually the only part of my body he would touch during our fuck sessions but he was currently massaging my breasts and nibbling my shoulder. His touch alone was driving me crazy.

"Charlie!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me. Charlie gave a grunt and stilled.

"I am nowhere near done with you. Come on, my room."

And so it continues.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie and I were lying on his bed utterly exhausted. After we fucked in the living room and the kitchen Charlie declared that he wanted us in his bed but we didn't get that far. Half way up the stairs Charlie decided that he couldn't wait and he took me right there. The extra risk of being seen by someone who was at the front door added to the whole experience and I was wetter than I had ever been. By the time we made it to his bed we were too exhausted to do anymore. Charlie stroked the inside of my thigh as he watched me. I gave a lazy smile as I snuggled into his side.

"This is nice, different but nice." I commented.

"What do you mean?" He asked lazily, moving his hand higher up my thigh.

"We usually just fuck and then one of us leaves." I said "you usually leave the touching, kissing and cuddling for when you with my mother."

"Are you jealous Leah?"

"No!" Yes.

Charlie leaned over me the tip of his nose resting against him my heart raced, he was so close to me. He stared at me for what seemed like a lifetime before he captured my lips. Gasping I wrapped my arms around his neck alnd pulled him closer. His tounge licked my lips begging for enter and I gladly allowed him. Wrapping my tounge with his neither of us willing to yield to the other. His hands slid down my body until they found my breasts and he gently began kneading them, rolling my nipples between his thumb and fingers now and again. I broke our kiss and moaned and Charlie took the opportunity to kiss the path his hands had taken until his mouth was latched on one of my nipples. My hands went straight to above me and grasped at his headboard as a wave of sensations hit me. Never had my body been so touched and teased, never had my body been to turned on. Charlie moved to the other nipple, swirling his tounge before he covered it with his mouth and his hand began pinching the newly wet nipple. I moaned and hummed and called his name as my hips lifted off the bed trying to find apart of his body to grind on. When I couldn't find anything I gave a whimper and Charlie raised his head and gave a grin.

"I know, little girl." He said before he place a trail of kissed down my body until his head was hovering over my pussy. "You need me here."

With that he placed a series of butterfly kisses over my lips before he licked my slit. Using his hands to spears my legs further apart, Charlie began sucking and nibbling my clit and I was in ecstasy. My hips rose further off the bed as I screamed at him not to stop. He was taking me closer to the edge and I was loving it. Still sucking my clit, Charlie pushed two fingers into me and I came undone.

"Fuck Charlie!" I yelled as I came. Charlie raised up, pulling his fingers out of me and began sucking on them, never breaking eye contact. God it was sexy. he pulled them out making a popping sound before leaning down whispering in my ear.

"My sperm and your juices taste amazing together. I'm going to slowly fuck you until you see stars." With that Charlie entered me.

I gasped as Charlie slowly pulled out and back in. My legs wrapped around his hips and my fingers scratched down his back and Charlie moaned. Sweat was dripping off us, our body slick as they rubbed together, the both of us were breathless. The slow torturous yet amazing. Our hand and lips roamed each other in a primitive, desperate way as if we wouldn't survive without it. Staring in each other's eyes were came together and it was like nothing I had ever known.

"Damn. That was even better than I'd imagine." Charlie said as he rolled off me

"I..." I stopped what I was saying taking a deep breath

"What?"

"I agree. I've never had sex like that."

Charlie stared at me for a long while before he placed a kiss to my temple and wrapped an arm around me. I stared at the ceiling trying not to cry. I was on the verge of saying 'I love you'. My heart was racing as I realised what I was beginning to feel for him. I was falling in love with Charlie Swan and that was a massive problem.

I was in my room when I heard the front door open and my mother call out a 'hello'. I didn't reply as I stared at the computer screen debating on what to do. There was a soft knock on my door and my mother entered the room. I gave a weak smile as I turned back to the computer screen. Guilt washed over me at the sight of my mother.

"What are you doing Leah?"

"Nothing."

"That looks like a dating website."

"It is."

I had set up the account the previous night thinking that if I found myself a guy I could haves normal relationship now I was hoping that this would help me get over him. I had two messages since I had set up the account, one was Mike Newton asking for a quick hook up the other was guy from Seattle who wanted to meet up for drinks on the weekend. My gut was telling me not to accept but I had to, Charlie was with Sue and I was getting too involved.

"That man looks quite handsome, message him back."

"Mom!" I whined

"You set it up, not me." She said holding her hands up "Dinner is on its way. Charlie has picked up Chinese."

"Cool, call me when he's here."

She left then, leaving me alone to think. With a sigh I quickly typed a reply to both guys before jumping in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

I drummed my fingers on the table as I waited for my date, he was late and I was bored. After I had sent a reply to him on the dating website we spoke casually for two weeks before I finally agreed to meet him. He had booked a table at a nice restaurant in Seattle and had ordered a bottle of champagne which I was currently drinking. My phone rang and I glanced at it only to groan. It was Charlie.

He went crazy when my mother let slip that I was talking to another man, the next day when I went over to his place we had a huge argument and I stormed out swearing to never be at his beck and call ever again. Surprisingly I had been able to stick to my word and these past two weeks I had successfully been able to ignore him. He called me everyday, when he came to ours he would use every chance he would get to touch me or to stand too close but I held firm. I rejected the call and switched my phone off when the chair opposite me was occupied.

"David, I presume."

"The one and only." He flashed a smile as a waiter came over and poured a glass of champagne for him.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I was late getting home from work and I didn't want to skimp on impressing you." He waved his hand and another waiter placed a large black box on the table. "For you."

I opened the box and I gave a gasp. Inside there was a necklace and earring set, a little slip said that it was platinum with diamonds. It was simple, it was beautiful.

"I can't accept this."

_"Yes_ you can, it's a gift and I don't want you to give it back." He picked up the menu and gave it a scan before setting it back down. "Have you read this menu?"

"Yeah." I looked up from the gift. "Very fancy."

"Just a bit. I really fancy a burger, you?"

"Yeah that sounds good.

David raised his hand and asked for the check, throwing a few bills on the table David stood up offering his hand out to me. I gave a smile and picked up my bad and the box taking his hand and letting him lead me out of this place.

"You drove here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm parked around the corner."

"The pub I was thinking of is just over there." He pointed across the road to a sports bar "Shall we?"

We made our way into the pub and David led me to a booth on the corner, he ask me what I wanted and went to the bar to order. Feeling more relaxed than I was at the restaurant I took my phone out of my bag and switched it on. I placed the jewlery box in my bag and tried to forget it. It was a lovely set but it just wasn't me and I had to figure a way to give it back to him. David arrived back at the booth with two bottles of beer and sat opposite me, taking his jacket and tie off and unbuttoning his top two buttons.

"This place has the best burgers in the state." He declared "I ordered you the full works with it, it's just not the same without them."

"As long as you don't mind me looking bloated after Ive eaten it all." I laughed.

"Just keep smiling and I'm sure I can over look it."

I laughed and our conversation took hold, flowing naturally between us. Our food came and my eyes went wide, the food was massive. Onion rings, fries, a double burger with cheese and bacon. The amount of food on the table would have been too much but thanks to me werewolf genes it was enough food to leave room for desert afterwards. We sat and ate, and he was right the food was amazing.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking. Though David was a nice guy, I kept comparing him to Charlie. It didn't help much that Charlie kept texting and calling me all night. It was 11 at night when I called it a night, David walked me to the car even opening my door for me.

"Here, this is beautiful but I dont go anywhere to wear this." I held out the jewlery box "it would just be wrong to take it."

He reluctantly took the box from me. Suddenly he lent in and gave me a kiss. Startled, I just stood there for a second before I lent into him and kissed him back. There was nothing there, no spark, no butterflies. I pulled back and mumbled and apology and got in the car. Driving away without a backward glance.

Charlie really had done one on me.

I had just past through Port Angeles when the constant ringing of my phone became too annoying to ignore. I slammed on my breaks and pulled over. I grabbed my phone out my bag, Big D was flashed on the screen.

"What?!" I yelled

"Someone is a little testy." Charlie laughed

"What do you want Charlie?"

"You." He said it so casually I cursed out loud. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home. I'm not coming over. Goodnight Charlie." I hung up.

I pulled back into the road and carried on driving. Thankfully he didn't called me again.

I was on the last stretch of the drive home, just leaving the outskirts of Forks and nearing La Push when a road was suddenly lit up with flashing red and blue lights. I cursed and pulled over. The police car pulled in behind me and someone stepped out of the car and walked to my door. I rolled down the window and Charlie bent down giving me a grin.

"God damn you Charlie!" I yelled as I got out of the car. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

Without warning, Charlie spun me around and pushed me up against the car. He grabbed my arm and I heard the clicking of his handcuffs as he grabbed my other arm. Once I was handcuffed, he pulled me to the hood of his car and threw me down on the bonnet, my head hitting it with a loud bang.

"Oh! Fuck!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" He growled and I could feel his hands on me. It felt like an overly sexual pat down. "I keep telling you, little girl, you don't say no to me."

He pulled the hem of my dress up and my knickers down. Ignore me as I told him to stop. I heard the zipper of his pants and then felt his cock rubbing up and down my entrance.

"Did he fuck you Leah?"

"No."

"Good. Your mine, little girl, and I think it's time I showed you." With that he rammed himself into me causing me to scream.

Charlie didn't try and make me feel good, he wasn't trying to make me cum. This was purely for him and soon after he roughy entered me he came. Ripping my knickers off me, Charlie pulled me by the arm. I stumbled after him to the back of the police car where he threw me in the back of his car before slamming the door shut not bothering to take the handcuffs off me. Face down in the back of the car I could barely see anything. I waited for Charlie to get into the front but he didn't. Instead I heard my car start and drive away. Twenty minutes later Charlie was back, my purse in his hand. He looked towards me and gave a sinister smile.

"That's your car taken care of for a while. A text to your mother saying you were spending the rest of the weekend in Seattle. I have you all to myself and don't I have fun things planned."


	8. Chapter 8

The both of us were silent for the journey ride to his house. My hands were uncomfortable with my hands behind my back but I didn't say anything. Once we came to a stop Charlie pulled me by my arms and I gave a yelp. He wasn't particularly gentle. Charlie pulled me into the living room and sat me down on the sofa. He walked away and I heard the fridge door open, Charlie walked back into the living room and say down on the coffee table staring at me. He set down two cans of beer and looked at me.

"You are going to behave if I take the cuffs off you?"

"Behave? I'm not a criminal."

"Will you stay put?"

"Like I could get very far if I left."

Charlie sighed and moved to sit beside me and took the cuffs off. Instantly I rubbed my wrists before I slid to the furthest side of the sofa away from him. My heart was racing and I knew if I kept sitting that close I couldn't have my say. Charlie moved and tucked my hair behind my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You hurt me Charlie."

"I'm sorry. I was just angry that you went on a date."

"You go on dates with my mother."

"But your mine." He stated with such certainty that I wanted to believe him.

"I'm your bit on the side. Even if I was totally yours, you can't be mine."

We stayed quiet for a long while before Charlie sighed and grabbed my legs pulling them towards him so I lay on the couch with him hovering above me. He didn't speak instead he stripped his clothes off. Once he was completely naked he pushed my legs open and entered me, I gasped as Charlie stilled.

"You are mine." Charlie repeated. "Nothing else matters."

With that he pulled out and slammed back in and I yelped at the suddenness of it. Leaning down Charlie captured my lips his hands pulled at the hem of my dress, ripping at it as he tried to pull it off.

"Charlie." I moaned as I grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Right there!"

In no time at all I was cumming, screaming Charlie's name as I did. He began mumbling incoherently as his movements became erratic, holding my hips he slammed into me hard before he stilled cumming in me. He pulled out and shifted us so he was lying behind me. He began saying something but I didn't pay attention as I fell asleep.

When I woke in the morning I was lying in Charlie's bed, alone. I sat up and looked around, on the bedside table was a note.

_Leah, called into work. Your car is in the drive. Wait for me?_

_Charlie_

I gave a laugh and put the note down walking into the bathroom. I took an extra-long shower, giving a smile that I was going to smell like Charlie. I slipped on one of his shirts and made my way to the kitchen humming as I made myself scrambled eggs and bacon. My bag was lying on the coffee table when I walked into the living room. I took my phone out of it and switched the TV before I flopped onto the sofa. I turned on my phone to see I had three messages. One off my mother, Charlie and one off David. Well that was a surprise.

_Hey, couldn't stop thinking about you last night. When can we meet up?_

_ D Xx_

A pang of guilt hit me as I read his message, he was a nice guy but I knew I was in love with Charlie and I couldn't do that to him.

_Hope you had fun last night! I'm in work all day but I'll call you tonight. Love you!_

I sighed as I knew my mother would be dying to hear the details of the date, but the really interesting part was something I couldn't tell her.

_Leaving you naked in bed was the hardest thing I have ever done._

I moaned as I read Charlie's text, I missed him. Feeling naughty, I lay down on the sofa and took a photo of myself. My legs were up and I held Charlie's shirt down so it covered my pussy. The buttons were open but I made sure my breasts were covered to so that it left everything to the imagination. I hit send and let out a giggle as I waited for his reply. I didn't have to wait long.

_I am in the toilets at the police station sorting myself out. If I wasn't so busy I'd be on my way home._

I laughed before I grabbed my stomach, I was suddenly feeling sick. I raced upstairs making it to the toilet just in time. I brushed my teeth using the spare toothbrush Charlie had bought me before going to the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water. I opened the fridge door and checked the date on the eggs and gave a sigh. They were a month out of date. Why didn't I check that before I ate them?

I spent the majority of the day racing back and forth to the toilet being sick. I texted Charlie about his lack of in-date food and he promised to pick dinner up on his way home. With nothing to do but wait for Charlie, I stuck on a horror movie and settled down for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

I knew something was wrong two weeks ago, after I spent the night at Charlie's. I knew then, but I chose to ignore it. After all - ignornace is bliss right? When Charlie came home, I was starving and ate the Chinese food in such a hurry. After we had finished, Charlie and I went up stairs and had a few hours fucking before I went home. The following morning, I was ill again, but I paid no attention to it. Charlie was working a double homicide case and it kept him pretty busy so I didn't really see alot of him. He would go home during his lunchbreak though and I was always there to greet him, I was his starter _and_ his desert. But other than that we didn't spend a great deal of time together. It didn't help that my mother and Charlie were fighting, she claimed he was being distant - which he was. She accused him of sleeping with someone else - which he was.

It didn't help that he was sleeping with me.

My mothers birthday was approaching and Charlie was getting really shifty, he wouln't text me as often as he did, and many days he wouldn't go home for lunch. I had a sinking feeling that he was going to end things with me, so the day before my mothers birthday I went to visit Charlie in the station.

I strolled in and gave a smile to Adam, who was sitting at reception.

"Is Charlie able to talk?" I asked politly. I shivered as Adam stared at me.

I had taken extra care in how I dressed today, I was in a floaty floral dress that was low cut, showing off my cleavage. I was also wearing no underwear, in the hope that Charlie would fuck me on his desk.

"I've got it from here Adam," Charlie's voice came from behind me, I turned around and gave him a smile. "My office Leah."

Once we got to his office, Charlie closed all the blinds and locked his door before he turned around and angry look on his face.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he hissed. "What were yout thinking?!"

"That I havent seen you in ages, like you are avoiding me. What are they going to think anyway? That Sue's birthday is tomorrow and her daughter is talking to her boyfriend about what they have planned!" I huffed sitting down on the desk and crossing my arms. "Besides, I thought you could use a pick-me-up. I'm not wearing any panties, look."

Charlie marched over and pulled my legs apart undoing his belt and zipper letting his pants fall down he lowered his boxers to show his huge erect dick. i slid closer to him, wrapping my hand around his cock and giving it a few pumps before I led him to my - now soaking wet - pussy.

"What are you doing to me, Leah?" He asked as he slammed into me. He wrapped a hand around my mouth as he pulled back out and slammed back in.

I was in ectasy, it had been close to a week since I had last had Charlie and I couldnt help but scream as he roughly entered me over and over. Soon it was over as Charlie came and pulled out, he didn't wait for me to come and I was slightly disapointed at that.

"Go, before someone tries to come in here." He said coldly as he put himself tidy.

I huffed as I unlocked his door and stormed out, I walked to my car and drove home.

The following morning I was sick again, knowing that something might not be right, I went to the hospital and knocked on Dr Cullens door. I opened the door to see the leech sitting at his desk writing a report.

"Leah, what are you doing here? Are you looking for Sue?"

"No. my mother isn't working today. I was actually wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure, sit down. What can I help you with."

"I'm being sick. Not everyday, but most days. It's been happening for two weeks. I was wondering if you could run some tests."

"Of course."

So for the next two hours, I waited in Dr Cullen's office for the results of my test to come back. When Dr Cullen came back, he had this funny look on his face.

I was sat in my room staring at my phone, do I text him? do I leave it? I sighed and picked up my phone.

_We need to talk SOON. Im pregnant_

I threw my phone on the bed as I waited for a reply, but I didn't recieve one.

Later that night, the front door opened and I heard my mother screaming, I ran down stairs to see her hugging Seth.

"Oh Leah!" She said as she rushed over to me, tears running down her eyes. "I got some wonderful news!"

"What is it mom?"

The front door opened and Charlie walked in. His eyes never leaving me, but I couldn't look at him.

"Charlie has asked me to marry him!" My mother exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me.

I felt like a knife had just stabbed me through my heart, as I looked over to Charlie. I flinched as I caught his eye, he was pissed - beyond pissed.

I plastered a fake smile on as my mother went on and on about how romantic everything had been, how Charlie had proposed to her and how happy she was. All the time, Charlie kept quite, sitting in the corner drinking a beer. Seth and mom did most of the talking. I excused myself, saying I was tired and made my way to my room, curling up into a ball. I cried myself to sleep.

Sometime later, I was woken up by a hand covering my mouth. Charlie loomed over me, a murderous look on his face.

"We need to talk, _little girl_" he sneered


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie threw the covers off me and climb ontop. I tried to push his off but it was no use. Prying my legs open Charlie settled himself between them. Leaning forward he whispered in my ear.

"Your fucking pregnant."

With that he slammed his cock in me. I gave a yell which only came out as a muffled sound as Charlie still had his hand wrapped around my mouth.

"Why didnt you fucking tell me sooner?!" He continued to pound into me. The look in his eyes scared me and I tried to get him to stop but he just pulled my arms over my head. "I was proposing to your fucking mother when I got your fucking message."

tears spilled over my eyes as Charlie continued to brutally fuck me. As soon as he came he let go of my arms and mouth placing his hands on either side of my head but otherwise he didn't move. A sob escaped my mouth, I was terrified what he's do next.

"How far along are you?" He asked quietly

"About 2 months."

"What are you going to do?"

It didn't pass by that he asked what I was going to do and not we. I tried I steady my breathing as I desperatly tried not to show how his words affected me. I couldn't look him in the eye afraid that the look he had on his face earlier would still be there.

"I..I don't know." I whispered.

Charlie got up off the bed and began to pace the room as I lay still my eyes closed. Everything was fucked up, I knew it but I didn't expect this to happen. When I shifted and my periods stopped, I thought that was it, that I'd never have children so when Charlie and I began fucking, I hadn't thought of using any protection. Now I was here, pregnant by a man who had just proposed to my mother.

Charlie didn't say anything, he strolled out of the room. I curled into a ball and cried.

The following morning I felt horrible, I threw on some clothes not bothering on what it was. My mother was sat in the kitchen so I gave her a kiss on the cheek as I past.

"Morning darling."

"Morning. How are you?"

"I've been better." She sighed "Charlie and I broke up this morning."

"What?" I turned around from the coffee maker to face my mother.

"Charlie said it was a big mistake, said he couldn't do it. I had a feeling there was someone else."

"oh mom." I went over and wrapped my arms around her. I was in two minds, I was sad that my mother was hurting but then I was secretively pleased too.

I was one sick person.

"I have to work. I'll see you tonight." My mother gave me a kiss before she walked out the house.

I sat sat down at the table and gave a sigh. I didn't know what it meant that Charlie had ended things with my mother. Did that mean he wanted me? Or that he wanted the baby?

I had to know, this was vital. At some time during the early hours of the morning I had made a choice and I was planning on keeping the child - who knew if this was my only chance of having a baby. Carlise had given me a phone number to book my first scan and so i went to my room. I booked in my scan and another doctors appointment before I decided to send Charlie a text.

_We need to talk._

It was simple and to the point, no need to beat around the bush. As I waited for a reply I began researching what to expect, and boy was I worried. The amount of things that could go wrong at anytime had me panicing. Was I really up for this?

Mom and Seth returned home around 6 that night and I hadn't heard off Charlie. I was a bit upset that he hadn't replied, after all I was carrying his child. After food I took a shower and decided to send him one more text.

_I'm keeping the child. If you want anything to do with your baby be at mine tomorrow and well tell my mother together. If you are not here tomorrow then I'll assme you want nothing to do with either of us and I'll tell everyone it was a one night stand._

I let out a breath as I pressed send, hoping that he would either reply or show up the following night.

He didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I just wanted to let all of you know that your comments are really great to read. Thank you for taking the time to read this and for leaving a review. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

It was a hard few months. Charlie didn't text me back, nor did he turn up to the house. I told my mom I was pregnant alone, but I kept Charlie out of it. As far as anyone was concerned I had a one night stand when I met the guy in Seattle and I was keepin the child because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to have another child. Everyone was happy for me, everyone was excited that there was going to be a baby.

I had found a part time job in a bookstore, it was a good job and my boss was really friendly. He said I was going to keep my job open for me so I could go back when I was able too. My mother was happy, she had even started knitting clothes for the child. I had found out I was having a little girl and I couldt be happier.

I had also stopped shifting, something I was extremely proud of. I didn't know if shifting was going to hurt my child so I wasn't going to risk it anyway but my anger had been controlled, even before I was pregnant I was rarely shifted. If everything carried on this way I was sure that it wouldn't be long before I'd stop completely.

Of course I saw him around, impossible not to really. He would stare at me from across the road whenever he saw me, but he's never come talk to me. I had deleted both numbers from my phone and changed my number.

My mother would tell me she had been speaking to Charlie whenever she saw him. She had forgiven him for the cheating, but she wasn't able to go back to what they had even before they were a couple. She would speak to him on the sidewalk or in a shop but that was all they would ever be able to do.

My due date was fast approaching, and I didn't have everything ready. I packed and replaced my birthing bag so many times that my mother had hidden it to keep me from changing it again.

My life was full, I was looking forward to being a mother - even if I was going to be a single parent.

It was currently Friday afternoon and I was at work. I was sat behind the counter sipping on a cup of tea. Mr Hoppit, my boss, wasn't in the shop so I had no one to talk to. Counting down the minutes til my shift was over, I was startled when the bell over the shop door tinkled and in walked Charlie Swan. My heart began pounding, I hadn't been this close to Charlie since he found out I was pregnant, when he cut all ties I was heartbroken. I had no trouble admitting to myself that I had fallen in love with Charlie, even if I hadn't said this out loud to anyone. Charlie came and stood in front of the counter, lust was evident in his eyes.

"Can we talk?"

"No"

"How long do you have left?"

"Not long."

"I bought you something." He pulled out a teddy bear from his pocket and placed it on the counter

"I don't want it."

"That's my child too."

"Only you and I know that. So that doesn't really matter." I crossed my arms over my bump " If that was all you can leave."

Charlie didn't protest as he placed the teddy on the counter by me and walked out. A tear fell down my cheek as I cursed the man. Why did he have to do that?!

Not long after Charlie left Mr Hoppit returned, he gave a big smile as he walked through the door which I couldn't help but return.

"Ah Leah! How was everything?" He picked up the teddy and gave it a look over. "Cute thing."

"Shops been quiet, haven't seen anyone in about an hour." I left out Charlie.

"Go home then. No point in having you sat there if no one is going to come in. I'll pay you in full, don't worry."

"You are too kind to me." I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't let the wife know I can be kind - she'll expect me to be kind to her!" He joked and I gave a laugh.

I picked up my bag and coat and made my way to the door. I didn't even get to the door before my waters broke. I panicked and started yelling while Mr Hoppit grabbed the shop phone to call my mother. He pulled the chair fr behind the counter and brought it over to me so I could sit down.

"It's early! I'm not due for another 3 weeks" I cried

"Well this little girl is on her way now!"


	12. Chapter 12

By the time I had arrived at Forks Hospital, I couldn't feel the baby moving, I had no contractions and I was worrying. Though my mother tried to calm me down, she didn't succeed and by the time my midwife had set up a heart monitor and sonogram I was hyperventalating from crying so much. when I heard the steady, strong heartbeat of my little girl through the monitor I was finally able to calm down. My baby was just fine.

It was me that wasn't.

My waters had broke but I hadn't gone into labour, and my blood pressure was extremly high an was climbing. The doctors and midwife were throwing words out that didn't comfort me. Pre-eclampsia, Eclampsia, heavy continous bleeding, risk to the baby, cesarean. Each time they would talk to discuss my condition and what they should do, dread filled my heart - was all this happening because I was a werewolf?

My mother was my rock, she held my hand and try to explain how doctors always suggested the worst would surly happen just so they were prepared for everything. She wiped my tears when they fell and gave soothing words for comfort.

They kept me in a delivery room and I was checked by someone every 10 minutes. I had been lying on the bed for hours, my body was cramping and I was tired. My mother had stayed in the room with me, and she would talk about random things once in a while.

"Mom, I'm sorry." I said, I felt like I was going to fall asleep and I needed to tell her. As time ticked by, I had a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

"Hush, child. Everything is in the past. I don't blame you, never have and never will." She sat on the edge of the bed and kissed my forehead.

"You knew?" I asked surprised

"Charlie told me the same week you told me you were pregnant. He told me everything." She gave a scoff as she brushed my hair out of my face. "He told me everything, how it started, the way he treated you."

"But...why...why did he do that?" I couldn't fathom why he told her, why he didn't try to clear the air with me and ask to be involved with the pregnancy. The beeping on the machine increased as I stared at my mother.

"Leah, you have to calm down." She said as her flickered to the machine. "You need to be calm for the baby."

The door opened and a group of nurses came in. They began rushing around checking everything. One shouted for another to page the doctor, and they said that something was wrong. My mother was moved to the far end of the room when the doctor came in. More check, more conferring before he gave a nod and looked at me with a grim look on his face.

"Your baby's heartbeat is dropping, we have to take you to surgery now." He said as he held out a clipboard. "You need to sign this before we can do anything."

With trembling fingers I scribbled my signature on the bottom before I was wheeled away. The last thing I saw was my mothers worried face before everything went black.

I could feel someones fingers brushing my forehead as I came too, I gave a groan as I tried to move but my body felt too heavy. The steady beep from the monitor brought back everything that had happened and I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking as I adjusted to the light I could hear my mothers voice.

"Oh thank God! Leah? How do you feel?" her face was looming over mine as she searched my eyes. "I'll call the doctor."

"My baby, where is she?" I croaked out.

"She's fine, they have her NICU under observation, but shes totally fine. Seth is with her." My mom beamed. "She looks like you."

"What happened?" I asked as I struggled to sit up.

"They said there were complications. You had developed Pre-eclampsia which had led to a placenta abruption. After they delivered the baby you were bleeding quite a lot. They want to keep you in for a few days to make sure you are all okay but then you can come home, but your baby girl is fine they are being cautious as a child can die after being born from a placenta abruption." My mother gave me a kiss and pressed the call button. "She is as strong as her mother, she'll be just fine."

The midwife came in and gave a smile when she saw me.

"Ah! Awake at last! Good, your baby girl needs a name and a feed. I'll call a porter to bring a wheelchair and to take you down to see her."

It seemed an age before the porter arrived to take me down to the NICU, I was on tender hooks as I sat in the wheelchair. The first person I saw was Seth, he was stood over a cot watching the little girl like a sentry guarding his post. My mother called to him and he turned around and gave a smile, h rushed forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he began gushing about his little niece.

"Chubbs is soo beautiful! She hasn't cried either - she just looking around and I talk to her and she looks right at me! Right at me!" He announced as her picked her up and placed her in my arms. "Here you are Chubbs, this is your mommy."

"Chubbs?" My mother asked. "Shes not even 5 pounds!"

"Well I thought it was easier to say than Cherub, and she doesn't have a name..."

"Gwen. Her name is Gwen." I said softly as I stared down at the angel in my arms. She was tiny from head to toe but she had the biggest eyes ever and they just drew me in.

"I like Chubbs better." Seth said and I laughed, trust him.

"Here is her feed dear," The nurse said as she handed me a bottle. The nurse taught me how to feed and wind her and after her feed Gwen fell asleep in my arms.

I didn't want to put her down, even when I began to ache and the nurse insisted I return to my room for my medication, putting her down was a challenge. Seth promised to be by her side and that she would be safe, and that did add some relief but I was already planning on coming back to see her. I was on cloud 9 when I was wheeled back to my room, I'm sure I had a stupid grin plastered to my face but that was gone when I saw him in my room.

Charlie sat in the chair next to the bed, a large bag on the floor by his feet and a large boutique or flowers on his lap. His eyes watched me as I was helped into the bed before he turned to face my mom.

"Can we have a moment to talk?" He asked, my mother gave a nod and closed the door as she left. Once she was gone, Charlie sat on the bed and kissed my forehead. "How are you."

"Fine."

"Sue told me what happened. You don't have to lie with me." He said.

"She also told me what you did." I countered. "Why?"

"Where is she?" He asked, ignoring me. "Can I see her?"

"You didn't want to know when I was carrying her! Now you do?"

"Sue kept me informed, she even gave me copies of the scans." He looked me right in the eye and let out a sigh. "I was being a coward, Bella is 20 and your 21 and pregnant with my child, I didn't know what to do."

"So you ignored me but told your ex - my mother - everything and had her tell you what was going on." I huffed, "You ever think about me, what I was going through?"

"I'm sorry." He said, and he sounded sincere. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's not about me anymore, its about Gwen." The pipe dream I had, where me and Charlie would sort everything out and the three of us would live happily together was still there in the back of my mind but when I feared for both my life and that of my child when things were going wrong, I knew that Charlie needed to be involved in Gwens life.

"Gwen? That's what you decided to call her?" Charlie asked

"Yes. I had a penfriend when I was younger from the UK, she told me about the legend of King Arthur and his Queen Guinevere, who they called Gwen for short. I sort of fell in love with the name from then."

"It's a beautiful name, have you thought of a middle name? Will you give her my surname?"

"I hadn't thought of it." I said "If I was giving her your name, that would mean everyone would know."

"I told Bella already, ,I think Seth should know before anyone else. I want to be there for her, I want her to have my name." Charlie said "I want us to be a family."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in, she gave a smile as she handed me some painkillers.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You have to leave I'm afraid Charlie." She said before walking out.

"I'm going to go talk to Sue, about telling Seth. I'll wait until then before I go see Gwen, I'll go down with you but I'm not leaving the hospital. I'll wait in the visitors room." He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he walked out.

I stared at the door after Charlie was gone and tried to get my thoughts together, I wanted him to be involved in Gwens life - but was he just trying to get m back by saying he wanted to be there? Or was I not giving him the credit he deserved?


End file.
